My College Life
by AKATSUKIANDTEENWOLFLUVER
Summary: Konan Misuto: Loner, bookworm, nerd, and loser was all her status. She didn't hang out with people, or go to the college parties simply, because she didn't enjoy it. And she because she wasn't invited. What happens when Pein Deva, the college heartbreaker, starts to take a newfound interest in her? Read to find out and please review.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, don't own this computer, but I do own these cute **KonanPOV

Amegakure University, somewhere all the kids wanted to go. College had its good moments, but for me it was always bad. I'm that girl that never speaks her mind, the bookworm, the _loner_. I'm Konan Misuto, and I am 20 years old, I have no friends because of how weird I look. I have blue hair, and golden eyes. I got my eyes from my dad and the blue hair from my mom, or so people told me, but I never knew that. I have been shipped from orphanage to orphanage since I was a kid. My likes are listen to music, reading, staying at home, eating, and watching TV. I'm going to let you know something, there are three categories at my college. The girls three categories are the sluts, the preps, and the Goths. The boys are jocks, preps, and Goths. But there's one group of boys that flock together at all times. Their names are Itachi, Kisame, Hidan, Sasori, Kakuzu, Tobi, Zetsu, and Deidara. Then, it's the so called leader of the whole thing. _Pein Deva_, I have to admit he is attractive, but I know that he got the name Pein, because the only thing he cared about was having sex. Then, he dumped the girl right when he was done with them. There's Hidan, he has a very colorful language and he has silver hair and magenta colored eyes. Most of the time I see him he's yelling about some god named Jashin, who ever the hell that is. Then there's Kakuzu, he's a really cheap guy wears a mask to cover up his face, but his eyes are red and green. Kisame, is real tall and he's blue, with gill markings on his face. Basically he looks like a fish. Zetsu has two personalities, one side is funny, the white side. Then, there's a really mean aggressive side, the black side. Deidara has to be the most normal one he's a blonde and has slanted blue eyes. From a distance he looks like a girl, but he gets really offended if you tell him that. Tobi has to be the sweetest one honestly. He talks in third person like he's crazy, but get him mad and he'll turn into the most evil person you know. One time, Tobi saw me sad so he ran over and gave me a hug yelling it'll be okay. Then, he ran off, not before giving me some candy. Itachi, is the silent one. I know he's a pacifist, which means he doesn't like to fight. But if you mess with him, let's just say your body will not be found. Itachi has black hair and red eyes. Sasori, is an okay guy, he likes his art. Leave him alone with that and he'll leave you alone. He's a redhead with dull brown eyes. Pein, is the scariest one of all. He's actually a really mean person, he has orange hair and purple ringed eyes. He's smart yes, but I steer clear from most of them, I rather not be involved with them. I looked up and realized something. These people have the nerve to call me weird, when they look like a damn circus act. I laughed a little at my inside joke, I was at my locker at the moment. I didn't really want to deal with any of this. I heard a loud scream then I was pushed to some lockers. I turned around and saw one of Itachi's fan girls there, gripping his arm. I blew a raspberry and turned back to my locker. I grabbed my books hat I would need, and closed my locker. I started to turn and walk away, but Pein and his group was right next to me. I glared at the ground at my luck, and tried to get around them. But it didn't work, so I cleared my throat.

"Excuse me." I said softly, but they heard me. They stopped talking and looked at me and stepped back to let me through. I gave a tight lipped smile and walked away, from them. I heard them whispering things like 'who's she' and 'I've never seen her before.'

"That's because I'm a loner. Of course, they wouldn't notice you." I mumbled to myself. I heard a lot of footsteps, but chose to ignore them. A grip on my arm caused me to stop, I turned around to see Tobi waving excitedly at me. I waved back at him, and got out of his grip.

"Konan-Chan! Have you been doing all right?" Tobi asked me.

"Yes." I said to him furrowing my eyebrows.

"That's good. You know my friends right?" he asked me. I refused the urge to roll my eyes, I'm guessing Pein thinks I'm another one of his play things.

"I do. Why Tobi?" I asked folding my arms.

"We wanted you to hang out with us. They cou-" he started but I stopped him, by holding a hand up to his face.

"I really don't wanna do that. I'm fine with being alone." I said starting to turn around.

"Who the fuck enjoys being alone?" Hidan mumbled so I couldn't hear him.

"You could probably like it, along with that Dumbass fake god of your." I said before I could stop the words coming from my mouth. That's another problem I had, I can's stop words from leaving my mouth before I think about it. I felt a strong grip on my arm.

"What the hell did you say to me bitch?!" he yelled at me, I just stared at him then got out of his grip.

"I should leave. Sorry that I couldn't hang out with you Tobi. Maybe another time." I said walking away from them. You really have to learn to shut your mouth Konan.

Pein's POV

"Who does she think she is calling Jashin-sama fake? I'll sacrifice that bitch to him." Hidan grumbled from beside me.

"Anyone who thinks that god is fake, I like them." Kakuzu said to us all.

"Kakuzu shut the hell up." Hidan yelled back at him.

"So Tobi where did you find her?" Itachi asked him.

"Well, she usually sits alone. But I could get Madara to get me her background info." Tobi said bringing up his dad. We all shivered at the thought.

"Yeah, get him on the phone, and put it on speaker." I told him. Tobi did as he was told and put it on speaker.

"_Yes, what is it Tobi?" Madara said._

"Can you send me some info on a girl named Konan Misuto?" Tobi said to his dad.

"_I'll send it bye." Madara said then hung up._

A few minutes later, Tobi got a text message. He opened it and scrolled through it. I noticed how he removed his goggles from his head. He was getting serious, about this.

"Okay, her name is Konan Misuto, as you know. She has no track of her parents, so she's been in orphanages' all her life. She has a mean personality, but can be nice. She hates people who makes others sad, and she likes people who are nice. People she hate is a girl named Ishimura-Arashi, which is one of the girls you slept with Pein. Come to think about it she hates most of the people here. She really hates Hidan. She likes Deidara, because his art is fun to watch. But she really can't stand Pein." Tobi said done with the text message.

"Why does she hate me? I haven't said not one word to her." I said looking at him.

"Exactly, no one says anything to her. She's bee on her own for her whole life." Itachi said breaking it down for them.

"Well, I actually think you have to be really brave to have that kind of mind set." Sasori said nodding.

"She's just like every other girl Sasori. Probably another one of your puppets." I said to them.

"Okay how about this Pein. You have two months, to make this girl fall for you. If she doesn't you owe me 10,000 yen." Sasori said to me.

"it's a deal, but if I win then you owe me 10,000 yen." I said to him.  
"Fine, but you didn't let me finish. Break up with her in the most brutal way as possible, in front o everyone." he said smirking at me. Tobi and Itachi decided to step in now.

"Don't you think this is too much. You heard all of the things that she's been through. That might make it like 10 times worst." Itachi said looking at us as if we were insane.

"Well, it'll just be worst." I said shaking Sasori's hand. But little did they know that a bluenette was around the corner listening the entire time. She smirked from her spot, this was going to be the worst 2 months of their lives.

**Done and I really hope you like it. Please review, I would like that a lot and give me ideas if you want to. JA NE!**


	2. Chapter 2:The Fight

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, and I love that a lot of people likes this story. Anyways, this story is starts at like the twentieth of October and it will go on from there. So lets get this goin'.**

Konan's POV

I glared at the board of my Geometry class. How dare they try to make some bet on me? Well, I can't be mad at all of them. Its Sasori and Pein that I'm pissed at. They heard of my background and still continued to mess with my feelings. I glared even more intensely at the board. I gripped the pen in my hand and it snapped in half. I hissed and threw it down. Everyone turned to look at me, including the teacher.

"Is everything okay Ms. Misuto?" Iruka asked me.

"No, I broke my pen. Now I have glass stuck threw it." I said gripping my hand.

"Go to the nurse, and let her right you an admit." he said handing me a slip for the nurse. I grabbed my bag and got up. I got the slip from him, and walked out the door. I took my time going to the nurse, it was my last class for today. So I just wanted to take as much time as possible. Soon, I was in front of her door. I knocked on it with my uncut hand. When the door opened, I saw Deidara there. I looked at him confused then shrugged.

"Where's the nurse?" I asked him not noticing the other people there.

"She said she'll be back. Had to go do something, hm." he answered. I sat my bag down and went behind her desk. I opened her drawer and took out the first aid kit.

"What are you doing?" another voice said. I looked up and saw all of Deidara's friends there. I rolled my eyes and waved them off. I took out the tweezers, alcohol, and cotton balls. I went in my backpack and grabbed a spare shirt I had in there. I put the sleeve in my mouth to muffle my screams. I took a deep breath and started with the first shard. I pulled it out and it didn't hurt much, I started on the second one and I screamed loudly, but it was muffled. Tears were prickling in my eyes, but I blinked them away. The second was out, I had three more to go. I reached for another one, and gripped it. It was in there really deep so when I tugged on it. I screamed at the top of my lungs, and the shirt I had came out my mouth. After about 3 minutes of pulling, it was finally out. I felt my face and noticed I was crying. I quickly wiped them away and did the other ones. They didn't hurt as much. I got the alcohol and cotton balls and cleaned myself up. I threw the things away, and grabbed the gauze and wrapped it in my hand. I looked up and saw them staring at me with a weird face expression.

"The hell was that about?" Hidan asked.

"That was me taking care of myself." I said with venom in my tone.

"You didn't have to say it like that bitch." he mumbled under his breath. I was going to retort, but I bit my tongue to stop myself.

"Why're you guys even here?" I asked instead.

"Shizune- san always let's us stay in here for our free period." Tobi said excitedly his eyes lighting up.

"Say Konan-Chan what class do you have next?" he asked me.

"Oh I'm done after this. So, I'm just going to catch up on some sleep." I told him.

"Do you want to come to the mall with Tobi? I'll buy you anything you want." he said clasping his hands together. I pursed my lips thinking about it for a second.

"Sure, Tobi. Just let me change out of this uniform and I'll be ready." I said smiling gratefully at him.

"Thanks Konan-Chan." he said rubbing the back of his head. I nodded before leaning back on the desk that was behind me. I pulled out my phone and started to listen to 'When I'm Gone.' I looked around for a cup and saw one on the counter. It had water in it, but I poured it out of the window. I started to go along with the song tapping with it and humming the song. I kept going even changing up as shown in the video, and then when I finished, Tobi was clapping excitedly for me. I gave him a small smile then turned my head.

"You should smile more." Tobi told me seriously. I looked at him shocked that he would tell me that.

"I really have no reason to smile. So, I hardly do it." I told him shrugging.

"Everyone has a reason to smile." Kakuzu said. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Really? Cause I don't ever see you, Itachi, or Sasori smiling." I told him with a glare.

"Just because you don't see us smile doesn't mean we don't." Sasori told me.

"Yeah, because you're just a ball of sunshine. The only emotion you show is that stupid smirk. When was the last time you've ever had a real smile?" I asked/stated to him.

"I know I smiled more than you." he said to me. I know that they knew that I didn't have parents, but it did kinda hurt when he said it. I laughed bitterly at him, he didn't know that I had more info of them than I led on.

"Yeah, you might've smiled before me. I'll give you that, but I wasn't led on by my own grandmother who kept telling me repeatedly that my parents were alive when the whole time they were dead." I said glaring at him. He jumped up as if he was going to hit me and I stood up along with him.

"You say that like it bothers me. I couldn't care less what that old hag kept from me. I had parents to look out for me most of my life. I had family members, everything I needed. Then, there's you. No parents, sisters, brothers, nothing. I had everything in the world that you didn't. How does that feel, _loner_?" he said to me. Every nerve in my body skyrocketed, I only felt anger. I put my head down and my breathing started to get heavier.

"Have I struck a nerve sorry." he said with no emotion what so ever. I looked at him, and then I let my anger get the best of me. I threw the first hit. I swung and hit him in his jaw, and I felt it crack. I got on top of him hitting him repeatedly in his face until I felt people trying to pull me off of him. He pushed me off of him and punched me back. Next thing you know we were just throwing fist at each others faces. He had hit me in my lip, which made me tackle him again. I stood up and started to stomp him. Then, he grabbed my foot and twisted my ankle. I felt his grip slowly get tighter and tighter. I kicked him in between his legs and he let go of my ankle. I kneeled in front of him, and punched him with every word I said.

"You don't know ANYTHING about me." I said as I let him go. I stood up and grabbed my things from the counter until I felt a hit in my back. I stopped and turned around to see a very angry Sasori. He started to hit me in my face, and I fell with the hit to my stomach. He grabbed me by my hair and gripped it roughly.

"You're lucky I held back, because I would've seriously killed you if you ever do that again." he said letting me go. He grabbed his things walking out, and I stood up and glared at all of them. I honestly didn't care about any of this fight. I grabbed my things and was ready to leave out, but someone grabbed my arm. I turned around and saw Tobi holding my wrist lightly. I glared at him, but he didn't let go.

"You need help back to your dorm?" he asked me. I yanked myself out of his grip, and glared at all of them all.

"I don't need your help Tobi. Don't need anybody's, if I can take care of myself for 20 years, I can manage now." I growled out at him, walking out of the room. It took me about 11 minutes to get to my dorm, I unlocked the door and ran into my bathroom. I closed and locked the door, and sat by the tub. I went in my pocket and pulled out a razor blade. I slowly started to drag the blade across my wrist. Yes, I cut myself. I don't have anyone to help me cope with this. Might as well do this. After what seemed like the 3rd cut I stopped and cleaned myself up. I looked at myself in my mirror and saw I had a busted lip. A bruise under my left eye, and a bruise around my neck. I don't even know how I got that, I lifted up my shirt and saw a big purple bruise on my belly. I sighed and pulled it down. I took a shower and carefully washed myself. When I was done, I put me some sleeping clothes on and got in my bed. I hope that tomorrow will be better than this.

Pein's POV

After the fight, we were looking at all the damage that was done. The table was broken, a chair leg was gone, the desk had a dent in it. The room looked awful to say the least.

"HAHA! I recorded that on my phone, the bitch got what she had coming." Hidan said.

"Hidan don't send that." Kakuzu told him.

"Why the fuck not?" he asked Kakuzu.

"Because we don't need to deal with any of this." Kakuzu replied back to him glaring. Hidan looked back up at him with a smirk.

"Too late." he said simply holding up his phone.

"You sent it?!" Tobi asked him.

"Had to wants to see how she will handle this." Hidan said putting his phone away. The door opened up, and they saw Sasori come in.

"Pein you know that bet we had?" Sasori asked me.

"Yeah what about it?" I replied back to him.

"You don't make her just cry. You make that bitch wish she was dead." Sasori said dead seriously.

"Okay what should I say to her then?" I asked him.

"You tell her exactly this 'She was a mistake from the start , she was never meant to be born. An accident is all she'll ever be. You're a joke. You're like an STD no one wants you, everyone hates you, and that proves that your parents should've used protection. Her mom didn't want her because she didn't want to make the same mistake twice.' That's exactly what you tell her." Sasori told me.

"Sasori- Danna, even I have to say that those are the most brutal things you can say to anyone. Even the ones you hate." Deidara told Sasori.

"I don't give a fuck. She deserves it." Sasori said.

"You're sure I should say that?" I asked him.

"You're not backing out of the bet are you?" Sasori asked me.

"No I'm not." I told him.

"Good, and yes say exactly what I said you need to say." Sasori said to him then walked out. Tobi put his hand in his head, and shook it. This had bad written all over it.

**Okay done, wow those words Sasori wants Pen to say is pretty harsh. Yeah, but that's what's gonna make the story better. So, please review, and let me know if the fight scene was suckish or not. Thank You and JA NE!**


	3. Chapter 3:Plan In Action

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, and thank you to the reviewers who did review love you lots. So, let's get this goin'.**

Konan's POV

I groaned as I got up to get ready for my classes. When I got out my bed, I couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen. I shook it off, and went to take a shower. When I finished, I put all my hair in a bun and put a paper flower in it too. I put my uniform on, and walked out of my bathroom. I put on my shoes and walked out of my dorm. After I locked my door, I went down to the cafeteria. As I walked there, that bad feeling got worse. I grabbed onto the wall, and held my head as I felt a sharp pain. I groaned lowly and pushed myself back up again. I walked in the cafeteria, just like any other day I was ignored. I went and grabbed my apple, and sat down at my empty table. I finished my apple, and then the door opened. I saw Tobi looking around for something. He spotted me, and grabbed me by my arm. He dragged me to a staircase, where the rest of his friends were found.

"Tobi, when we said bring her here. We didn't mean to drag her here." Kisame said sweat dropping. Tobi let go of my arm mumbling a sorry. I nodded and rubbed my arm. I looked a them waiting for them to say something.

"We want to make a compromise." Itachi said to me. I raised my eyebrows as a silent go on, and he took a deep breath.

"We want you to apologize to Sasori-Danna, hm." Deidara said stepping up. I scoffed and shook my head.

"Listen Bitch, if you don't do it we'll send the fight to everyone." Hidan said.

"I honestly don't care." I said grabbing my things and walking away. When I was in the hallway, a wave of nausea hit me. I stopped and leaned against a locker, then slowly slid down.

"Are you okay?" A voice asked me. I looked up and saw a girl that had brown hair and black eyes, with two triangles on her face.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Who are you?" I asked her.

"Oh, My name's Hana Inuzuka. I'm new here." she said smiling at me.

"Oh well, that's nice." I said to her about to walk away.

"What's your name?" she asked before I got too far.

"Konan Misuto." I answered.

"Well, Konan do you want to hang out later?" she asked me. I froze dead on spot. I smiled lightly. Could I actually be having my very first friend? I smiled a little more, then it started to slowly turn back into a frown. What if she's lying to me though? I turned to face her to see her looking at me innocently.

"I guess, where do you want to go?" I asked her.

"We could go anywhere really?" she told me.

"We could go to the mall." I told her. I saw her eyes light up and she nodded happily.

"Sure see after the classes." she said walking a different way. I nodded even though she couldn't hear me. I turned away, and walked to my English class. When I got there I noticed that everyone was already there waiting on something. When the girls saw me, they all came towards me. I looked out the corner of my eye and saw Hidan leaning forward trying to see what will happen.

"You really have grown some balls haven't you?" one of the girls asked me.

"Not really because if I did, I'm pretty sure I wouldn't look like this." I said gesturing to myself. She glared at me and went to say something to me again, but was cut off by another fan girl.

The only reason she probably fought Sasori, is because he doesn't want her." she said I saw her smirking, I guess she thought that I was going to be shocked that she said that but I just stared at her blankly.

"Oh my god you caught me. I had no idea it was that obvious." I said sarcastically. Looking back at her I noticed that she looked surprised by my comment.

"Whatever _loner_. Like we'll ever believe you." Ishimura-Arashi said. You see, this is why I don't like her. She puts her two- sense in everything that someone has to say. So, I'm just going to say something that's going to hurt her feelings at least a little.

"You say that Ishimura, but you were the one crying your eyes out when Pein had sex with you and put you out his room." I told her. She looked hurt that I told her that, but she quickly covered it up. She stepped in my face, and I see its going to be a repeat of yesterday. But this time I'm going to make sure I beat her face in. I put my stuff down and stepped up to her, looking at her with my arms raised. She was about to hit me, but I saw Tobi standing behind her holding her back.

"You're lucky he's holding me back." she said trying to get free. I waved my arm at her and leaned on the wall in my seat again. They went back to their seats and I put my head down on my desk.

I wish I didn't have to go through this.

I wish they knew how it felt.

To have nothing.

To be nothing.

To be no one.

To have no one.

I jolted up, and I felt a cough coming up. I cough, but it was 10 times worse than I thought it was going to be. The coughs kept coming, and I noticed everyone was looking at me. I felt something come up, and I coughed up a lot of whatever it was. I looked at my hand, and saw blood in my hand. I started to cough more with my back heaving. I noticed no one was going to help me, but then I heard footsteps. I was already starting to black out, though. I didn't know who it was, I just know I want to thank the person. Then, I passed out.

Pein's POV

I looked at the girl in Tobi's arms, she was already sweating badly. And she did look really pale. She blood coming from her mouth, and Tobi was just holding her.

"You guys wanna get out of class?" Tobi asked us grabbing his bag and running out of the classroom. We quickly followed him and went to his truck.

"Itachi, you and Kisame hold her I'll drive. Make sure she is facedown." he said.

"Why?" Kisame asked.

"Well, she is coughing up blood wouldn't want her to re-swallow it again." he told them.

"Right." Itachi mumbled. Tobi swerved out of the parking lot and passed the speed limit all the way to the hospital. Once we were there Tobi yanked Konan away from them and ran into the hospital. He went to the front desk, and told the woman what happened. He had sat down and his leg wouldn't stop shaking. The entire time we were there, his leg kept moving.

"Who is here for Konan Misuto?" a doctor said out loud. We all stood up, except for Sasori and Hidan. I threw my hand at them, and walked up to him with Tobi.

"You two are here with her?" he asked us.

"Yes. Is she okay?" I asked him.

"She's fine you brought her just in time." he told us. Tobi sighed in relief that she was okay.

"What was wrong with her?" Kisame asked him.

"She's been cutting herself, and one of the razors she used was dirty. So, it infected her. Tell me was she sweating really hard, and looked pale before she got here." he asked/told us. I stared at him in shock, she cuts herself.

"She looked fine just….. Yesterday." Itachi had said to him.

"What happened yesterday?" he asked us.

"She was fighting with one of our friends. And he told her that he has everything she doesn't." Tobi said.

"What is he wealthy?" the doctor asked us.

"No, he had a family, hm ." Deidara replied back to the doctor. He looked shocked and nodded.

"Do you want to see her?" he asked us. We nodded and walked out of the waiting area. We went to a room, and saw her laying on the bed with a blank expression.

"I see you're awake Ms. Misuto." the doctor asked.

"Been awake for a while now. And I must say, before you go telling my business to other people get my permission first. Got it?" she asked glaring darkly at him. He shivered a little and we noticed it.

"Yes, ma'am. Won't happen again." he told us.

"Good. Now why are you here?" she said looking me straight in the eye.

"We were the ones who brought you here." I told her, and she scoffed.

"Yeah right. Tobi probably helped me instead. Right?" she asked us.

"Yeah, he caught you before you hit the ground." Kakuzu said.

"I rest my case." she said looking back at the ceiling.

"Okay, Konan would you like to tell me some of your background?" The doctor asked her. I saw her tense up, but she nodded her head anyways.

"Okay, when I was one I was put into my first Orphanage. It was bad there, they didn't care what the kids did. So, one day I got jumped by a group of people. Then, I ran away from that Orphanage and went to another one. It was slightly better stayed there for 2 years. Then, some kids started to bully me. They pushed me too far, and I ended up hurting her so badly that she passed out. I almost went to jail, but they dropped the charges." She started looking like as if it was nothing.

"Okay, then what happened." the doctor asked.

"Well, they had me stay under an officer's care until I was able to leave. 3 years later, I was done with it. I started Amegakure elementary when I was in 4th grade. That was when I started to notice all of them. How they had a lot of friends, how no one was mean to them. I was envious of everyone. They had their parents at home waiting for them, while I had a bunch of stupid kids to deal with. So, I went through the rest of the year keeping to myself. Then, on the last day of school, I bumped into Pein on accident. All of his fan girls glared at me for doing that. So, they threatened me, exactly what they said was 'If you ever bump into him again, WE will make you wish you were dead.' So, I just nodded my head, and walked away. Which in the distance I heard Hidan call me a scared Bitch. After that, I kept everything to myself, locking all feelings up, and thoughts. That's when I met Tobi. We talked every now and then, but I stopped talking to him. The reason is, because he was cousins with Itachi. Itachi was friends with the rest of them so I stopped all communication. Then, we got to high school it was better than the rest of my school year. I had a few people to talk to, and not really anyone bothered me. Then, college came and people just started to bully me all over again. So, I had to find someway to cope with it. I started to smoke, and drink. Nonstop , came to classes with hangovers and sometimes high. Then, I stopped and started to get better with the coping. That's when I had ended up, getting punched by a girl who was madly in love with Itachi just because we were partners. So, that's when the cutting began. Since then I haven't stopped. Won't be long before someone tells me to commit suicide." She finished up.

"Ms. Misuto, I'm pretty sure that you will have at least one friend." the doctor told her. She jumped up eyes wide, and looked at the doctor.

"What time is it?" she asked him.

"Uh, its 12:17. Why?" he asked me.

"I met a girl named Hana today, before I passed out. And we were going to hang out today." Konan said bouncing slightly in her seat. She looked like a kid on Christmas, with how excited she looked.

"Well, how about I give you something." the doctor told her.

"What?" she replied.

"I'm going to take a sample of your blood to find your birth parents." the doctor told her. She froze and then her usually dull eyes brightened up.

"That's the best thing ever. Come On, doctor let's get this over with." she said waiting impatiently.

"Alright, Alright." The doctor said standing up. He took her blood sample and the IV off her arm and she flew out the bed. She pulled her skirt on first, then went into the bathroom and put her shirt on. She was putting her socks on when she came out the bathroom, and she slid her shoes on. She felt her head, and looked around the room. We all looked confused at her then, she went to the doctors desk and took a blank sheet of paper. She quickly folded it, and ran put it in her hair. She then ran out the room. We all looked really confused at how fast she moved.

"She could've at least apologized for fighting me." Sasori grumbled out. Right then Konan ran back in and looked at Sasori. She grabbed his face kissed his black eye.

"I apologize for fighting you Sasori. Now goodbye." she said with a bright smile. Sasori looked confused then, he sighed and stood up.

"At least she apologized. So, I'm fine. One question though, why is she so happy?" Sasori asked us all.

"Maybe it was because, she's going to see her real parents, and she met a girl named Hana. So, she has at least one friend." I said to them.

"Well, at least she's smiling." Kakuzu said.

"She seems nice when she doesn't frown at all times. Maybe we should've been her friend from the start. Instead, of just befriending Tobi. **Or we could've just left her to die."** Zetsu said. I sweat dropped at his other half, but nodded at the other side.

"Does that mean Pein still has to say all that mean stuff to her?" Kisame asked.

"Not all of it just some of it." Sasori said to them.

"Why not none of it? She seems like a nice person. A really nice person, hm." Deidara said.

"Just say something less worse than that." Itachi told me. I nodded at him, and decided that I will do what he said.

"Well, she's going to the mall. So, do you want to go to see this Hana girl?" Tobi asked us.

"Hell yeah." Hidan said. We rolled our eyes at his language, and walked out the room.

Tobi's phone started to ring and he had a mall conversation with someone before getting off the phone.

"Who was that?" Zetsu asked.

"Oh just Madara. He's going to be gone for a while. So, I'm going to be lonely for Halloween." Tobi said to us.

"You know we're going to be their with you." I said to him, and he nodded. We got in his truck and pulled out of the parking lot. I was grateful that the mall wasn't that far from the hospital. We got out, and went inside we were looking around until we saw blue hair and brown hair.

"Guys, there she is. Let's go." Tobi said to us. We nodded and eased our way through the crowd. We saw her laughing at something along with the girl known as Hana.

"Konan-Chan!" Tobi screamed. She looked up and looked around and she saw Tobi then proceeded to sweat drop.

"What're you guys doing her?" she asked us.

"What you don't wanna see us?" Sasori teased her. She looked at him, then smiled slightly.

"Well, if you're going to stay then let me introduce you. This is Hana. Hana this is Sasori, Deidara, Hidan, Kakuzu, Kisame, Itachi, Pein, Zetsu, and Tobi." Konan said and we waved at her.

"Nice to meet you all." Hana said sweetly.

"You too." we replied at different times.

"So, what're you doing next?" Zetsu asked us.

"Finding Halloween costumes." Konan answered.

"And Clothes, we need those." Hana said.

"Okay, but you're finding mine. Deal?" Konan said to her. She nodded and stood up, Konan followed soon after. We followed them into a costume store. They went the adult sections, they were just looking through the costumes.

"Konaaaaannn~" Hana sang to her. Konan turned her head and choked on air. Hana was holding up a cat costume.

"I don't want to look like a whore, Hana." Konan said.

"Please try it on. I will wear anything you pick out for me." Hana said looking at her hopefully. Konan stood there for a while, then sighed. She walked up over and took it away from her. She went into the changing room. Hana kept looking, and waited until Konan came out.

"Hana, I'm done." Konan called out. We all went around the corner and saw her. My eyes almost popped out of their sockets, but then I stopped myself. It hugged her in all the right places and she had a tail on her. She also had the ears on her head.

"Come on look up." Hana said. Konan looked up, and her face was a bright red.

"Well, don't you look adorable, hm." Deidara teased her. She flicked him off and he laughed.

"Can I take this off now?" she said softly.

"Wait really quick." I said and pulled out my phone. She looked over at me, and I took a picture before she could react.

"Delete it." she said. I shook my head 'no'.

"Now try this one on." Hana said handing her one we didn't see. Hana walked in the other changing room, and changed into something. After a few minutes, Konan came out in a schoolgirl outfit. She looked around for a minute.

"Where's Hana?" she asked us.

"She's in the other room." I said pointing at the other one still taking pictures of her.

"Dude! Stop It!" she screamed at me hiding her red face.

"Konan-Chan, I think you should get that one." Tobi said to her.

"Really?" Konan said to us.

"Hell yeah. You look hot!" Hidan yelled at her.

Sasori grabbed her arm, and took her by a mirror. She looked surprised by how she looked then nodded her head.

"I like it." she mumbled.

"Good." Hana said coming out, with the exact same costume on.

"You can come over to my house for Halloween." Tobi said.

"Really?" Hana said to him.

"Yeah, my dad's gonna be gone anyways. And we need someone to pass out the candy. Then, we do get out early for a break." Tobi said to us. Konan looked at Hana, and nodded her head.

"Well, were gonna go back to our dorms see you two on Thursday." I said walking away, they waved bye and went back to the changing rooms. When we were out the door, I looked at Sasori.

"Phase One: Complete." I told him.

"Good, now finish the other stages and we'll see who wins." he said to me. I just rolled my eyes and walked away from him. I got back in Tobi's car and leaned my head back, mental images of Konan popping in my mind. I sighed and pushed them away, I really needed a stress reliever.

**Done…. Longest chapter so far be happy I did this, and review I will try to make my next chapter about the same length. So, review and JA NE!**


	4. Chapter 4:Halloween part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, and I'm thinking of making another Akatsuki/Cat story. But I want it to be like me and my friends. You see we're all African American, and we do some pretty crazy stuff. And I'm the only one that watches Anime. But I'll explain more at the end of this chapter. Let's get this goin'.**

Konan's POV

I was walking around the corner to my next class, but I stopped when I dropped my folder. I heard voices, and I didn't want to eavesdrop, but when I heard my name that all changed.

"So Hana, how is our plan going?" I heard one voice say.

"Great, Ishimura. She doesn't suspect a thing." a different voice said. Hana?

"Well, you said you're going to Tobi's house for Halloween right?" Ishimura asked.

"Right. I already know say something that offends her and then play the innocent roll if she hits me." Hana said.  
"Good, now let's go." Ishimura said, and I heard the sound of footsteps leaving.

So it was all just fake. She wanted to be my friend for her sick pleasure. My fists tightened, and I turned around to go back to my dorm. When I made it there I laid in my bed for 15 minutes. I got out of my bed, and looked at my reflection. My eyes were red and puffy, my cheeks were red. I sighed and changed out of my uniform to take a quick shower. I got out and grabbed my black skinny jeans, black shirt, black jacket, and black sunglasses. I fixed my hair in a bun, and grabbed my stuff and left out. I walked slowly to my class, I checked my watch and saw I was in Biology. I groaned Mr. Orochimaru was going to saying stuff me for the rest of the class period. I knocked on the door, and he opened the door.

"Any reason to why you're late?" he asked me.

"I overslept." I said simply.

"Well, that's not a good reason to be late. Come in." he said to me, stepping aside to let me in.

"Miss Misuto, finally decided that it was time for her to go to school." Orochimaru said. The class laughed and I just sat in my seat ignoring them all. I sat there playing on my phone, ignoring Mr. Orochimaru's constant harsh words. Then, there was a shadow on the side of me. I looked up, and saw him glaring at me.

"How may I help you?" I said looking back down at my phone.

"Hand it over. Since my class isn't keeping your attention." he said holding his hand out. I took out a sheet of paper, and wrote it on it. I gave it to him which made his glare harder.

"You know what I meant." he said throwing the sheet of paper on the ground.

"Do you pay this phone bill? No, so I'm not giving you nothing." I said to him.

"Misuto, leave now go to the principles office." he told me. I shrugged my shoulders, and grabbed my things leaving out. I walked around the school for a while then, I went to the office. I knocked o the door, and waited then I heard a muffled come in. I saw Principle Namikaze.**(A/N: Sorry, really couldn't help not making him the principle. Really, in love with him. So, yeah.) **He sighed when he saw me, and gestured for me to sit down.

"How many times have you been in here now?" He asked me.

"About 3 times." I said.

"3? Try 25 times. How did you manage to get in my office 25 times?" he asked me.

I sighed knowing what he said was true. I don't know why I got sent here. What am I kidding, of course I know why I'm always in here. I looked up at him, and sighed.

"Konan let your walls break one time." he told me.

"I can't do that. It took me almost 15 years of my life to get them up like this." I told him.

"That's what wall are for they break, but you just build new ones right back up." he told me, and I looked at him as if he was crazy. I started to think, is this what I needed to stop me from doing all of these things. I sighed and shook my head.

"I'm sorry, I just can't do that." I told him with a sad smile.

"It's okay, just know this. Whenever it becomes too much, come to me okay." he told me, and I nodded my head. This is why I liked the Principle he treated me as if I was his child. And as far as I knew he already had a son.

"Alright Mr. Namikaze, and tell Kushina I said hi." I told him leaving out and walking to the Café. I walked inside and saw Hana sitting at my table, I glared before going to get me a apple then sitting there with her.

"Hi Konan." she said to me happily. I ignored her and continued to eat. She pretended to be confused, and said hi to me again.

"Hi guys." I looked up and saw Tobi.

"Hi, Do you any idea what's wrong with her?" Hana asked them. They shook their heads looking at me. I finished my apple, and sat the core down. I took off my sunglasses and looked at Hana. I glared at her, and she shivered a little.

"What's wrong Konan?" she asked me.

"You know I was walking around the corner, and I heard you and Ishimura talking about a plan. What was it again? Oh yeah, say something mean about me then play the innocent role so I can seem like the bad guy." I said to her, and her eyes widened, it didn't go unnoticed by me. She quickly hid it, and started to act confused.

"Konan, I would never do such a thing." she said to me.

"Bullshit. You think I would believe that. I might was too trusting, but I know what I heard." I said glaring darkly at her. Hana sighed and then a glare came on her face.

"Well, maybe I have been caught. So what? I highly doubt that anyone would care what you felt." she said to me. I felt my scowl get deeper, and I unintentionally started to clench and unclench my fists.

"Maybe you're right about that. So, if people don't care about what I feel. I would be okay with that." I said to her.

"Konan, I don't know what made me go along with this plan. Maybe I did have some sick pleasure of seeing you suffer. I mean, you are a person that has no friends. The one who had no family to adopt her, but she had one." she said to me. My eyes widened and I looked at her from across the table. She wouldn't dare to tell that.

"What is she talking about Konan?" Pein asked me. I ignored him and glared at Hana harder.

"Oh she didn't tell you. And here I thought you guys were friends." Hana said to me, still had that smug look on her face.

"You wouldn't dare." I said to her. She smiled at me, with a crazed look on her face.

"But I would." she said and I knew she would.

"Well, Pein and friends. She did get adopted one time, and guess what she ended getting on drugs. So, that's the real reason to why she started to drink, and get high most of the time." Hana said and she looked at smirking. But I just smirked back at her, which took her by surprise.

"You know Hana, I don't really care that you told them that. Cause yes I did and still do get high. Wonderful experience by the way. You telling them doesn't really bother me. I've been to hell, and back multiple times. So, its whatever." I said to her, and I was about to leave.

"I also remember something else. You claim you can't stand any of them, but weren't you the person that had a crush on Pein." she said to me. I turned to her, and sat my stuff back down.

"Yes, and key word had, which means not anymore. I used to have a crush on him, and that was years ago." I said to her.

"Yeah whatever Konan." she said to me. She stood up to leave, but she stared at me. Then, she smirked walking off. I knew this wasn't the end of this argument. I turned to look at them, and they looked at me with wide eyes.

"You had a crush on Pein?" Deidara asked. I chuckled slightly at his question.

"How is that the only thing you caught out of that argument." I said to him. He simply shrugged, and leaned back. I turned to look at all of them, and took a deep breath.

"You wanna get high?" I asked them. Their heads snapped at me, and they just looked at me if I grew another head.

"What it's a question? And I doubt any of you are clean." I said to them.

"Isn't no fucking doubting that." Hidan said getting up.

"See, its just a small stress reliever. So you coming?" I asked standing up.

"Well, I'm going damn it." Hidan said. Hidan and I walked away from them, and we heard footsteps following us. They talked about random things until we got to my dorm room. I unlocked it, and they walked in, they started to take it all in.

"I see your favorite color is purple." Itachi said to me.

"And that you like origami." Tobi said. "The scent vanilla, why that scent?" he asked me.

"I don't know it soothes me, don't question." I said sitting my stuff down on my couch.

"So, where is this alcohol stash that you have?" Sasori asked me, I smiled and bent down to go in the cabinet. I started to pull out various, bottles. I stood up, and saw their shocked faces.

"You drink all of these?" Kisame asked me.

"Not all of them, most of them though." I answered.

"Oh well, let's go ahead and start getting to this." Kakuzu said and then we all sat down starting to smoke.

TIME SKIP AFTER MULTIPLE HOURS OF SMOKING

My vision was hazy, and I hardly remember anything. I tried to get up, but I felt a heavy figure on me. I raised my head, and saw orange hair. My eyes widened and I realized Pein was on me. My face flushed, and I couldn't even try to get up. I started to wiggle my body, but he just held my waist tighter. I sighed and laid back down. I looked around and saw Zetsu's head right there. I started to shake him, and he opened one eye, and looked at me as if I lost my mind.

"What?" the white side asked.

"I have a problem." I said pointing at Pein.

"Well, this is hilarious. **I'm not helping you."** Zetsu said. I glared at the black side before looking at the white side pleadingly. He shook is head, and woke everyone else up. They came over and looked at me, and Pein.

"I said help, not wake everyone else up." I hissed at Zetsu.

"Oh you did? **Whoops."** he said to me.

"Tobi, please get him off of me." I asked him.

"Not yet this is too funny." he said still laughing. I glared ad looked around, before I spotted a cup. I'm going to regret this, maybe not. I reached for it, and poured it on Pein's head. He started to move around before, he raised up. He looked down at me, and then he had a ghost of a blush on his face.

"That's feels much better." I said rolling on my side before pushing myself up.

"Sorry about laying on you." Pein said rubbing his head.

"It's fine but how did you get on me." I asked him.

"Honestly, I have know idea." he said laughing slightly. I just nodded and sat on my couch.

"We slept the entire day away." Tobi said.

"So?" we all said to him.

"Well, it's Halloween. So, let's go." he said getting up, but stopped and looked at me.

"You're still coming right." he said to me. I nodded and got off of the couch. I went into my room, and grabbed everything Hana bought for me. I slid on some shoes, and walked back out with them. Pein grabbed my bags, and walked out. I stared at his back them remembered it was a bet. I grabbed my bag with my other things in it, and walked out of my dorm room. I locked my door, and followed them out the door. I ran to catch up with them, but they were in a conversation.

"So Sasuke is coming over?" Tobi asked Itachi.

"Yes, but he's only stopping by to say hi." Itachi said. I was really confused now.

"Hey, who's Sasuke?" I asked them.

"He's Itachi's little brother. They were close, but once Itachi left, he became all sad and depressed, hm." Deidara said. I nodded and we walked out of the school to go to Tobi's truck. I sat in the back, by the window looking outside. I saw us leave Amegakure, and I started to dose off. I fell asleep, and I didn't notice I leaned on someone. I felt someone shaking me, and I when opened my eyes, I saw Kakuzu leaning above me.

"Let's go we're here." he said to me.

"Where exactly is here?" I asked him.

"Konoha. You know our Mr. Namikaze is from here, but he moved to work in Amegakure. His family is still here and he still sees them a lot. So, it all works out." Kakuzu told me, and I nodded at the new information. I looked up, and saw a huge mansion like house.

"This is Tobi's house?" I said shocked.

"Yeah, it is. His father runs Uchiha corps. So, this is all his." Itachi said while walking past us. I followed after him, and when we got inside I was surprised to say the least. I double sided stairway, marble floors. I didn't even have to see the rest of the house to know that I would be impressed. I turned to face them, but noticed I was there alone. I shrugged and started to give myself my own tour. I looked in the kitchen, and in all of the rooms. He had a game room, and a movie room. I started to go upstairs, but the doorbell rung. I went to answer it, and saw two kids there. One was a blonde while the other had black hair with a blue hue to it.

"Who are you?" the blonde one asked me.

"I'm Konan, and who are you?" I asked them.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki and this is Sasuke Uchiha. We're looking for his brother." Naruto said.

"Oh well come in. I was just going to find them." I said to them politely.

"Hey Konan, I've never seen you with them before." Sasuke said to me.

"Well, they recently just started talking to me. And I'm hanging with them for Halloween. What're you going to be for Halloween?" I told/asked them.

"I'm going to be a fox." Naruto said loudly.

"I'm going to be a ninja." Sasuke answered.

"You know Naruto you look like our Principle." I told him.

"You go to Amegakure University? That's my dad, it gets lonely when he's not there, but I still have my mom there." he said to me.

"Do you guys know where Itachi would be?" I asked looking down at them. They shook their heads, and I sighed.

"Well, it looks like we're just gonna sit around and eat some food." I told them, just because I don't like kids doesn't mean that I know what they like.

"Can we get some Ramen?" Naruto asked.

"No, I don't want ramen I want some onigiri add some tomatoes too." Sasuke said.

"No one likes tomatoes Sasuke-teme." Naruto said

"Hn. Whatever idiot." Sasuke said to Naruto.

"How about I make you both foods." I said to them. They seemed to agree so, I grabbed a random apron, and proceeded to cook the food. I made Naruto's ramen first then started to make, Sasuke's food. He seemed pleased with it, and ate it happily. I heard footsteps and looked up, to see Itachi.

"Where were you guys?" I asked them.

"We were in Tobi's room." Itachi answered me.

"Oh. Anyways, I made them some food, hope you don't mind." I said to Tobi.

"No we don't." A way deeper voice said. It was a guy, that had long spiky hair, and red eyes.

"Oh, uh, hi." I said awkwardly.

"Well, I see Tobi's made a new friend. A cute one at that." he said looking me over. I blushed hard and hid my face.

"Well, Tobi I must be leaving. Don't ruin my house." he said and walked out. I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding in.

"He's scary isn't he?" Tobi asked.

"Not scary, per se, more of intimidating." I said to them.

"Yeah right. He scares everyone." Itachi told me. I laughed and shook my head.

"Oh, Itachi, are you taking us trick-or-treating this year?" Sasuke asked Itachi.

"Yes, and if you wanna go, you should hurry and get ready." Itachi told him. Sasuke nodded and walked away.

"He looks up to you doesn't he?" I asked him.

"Yes he does, even though I know he will slowly start to change." he told me. I looked confused but I didn't push it.

"What's it like?" I asked him softly. He looked over at me, and turned to face forward.

"What do you mean?" he asked me.

"Like what does it feel like to have a family and friends." I explained further.

"Well, think of it like this. Family is a really confusing thing. Like you can argue everyday, and say the meanest things to each other, but in the end you'll always love each other. While friends are people you can run to when things become too much. For example, you get exiled from a clan. You can turn to your friends." Itachi told me. I nodded and kept this in mind.

"Are you coming with us to take them trick or treating?" Itachi asked me.

"Yeah, I am." I said to him I walked to the door, and we headed out.

**Okay I honestly don't know how many words this is. So, I hope you like it. But back to that story above in the disclaimer. Its going to be a cat story, but no relationships with the Akatsuki members unless you vote for it. Anyways, it will have a plot. But I just want it to be like some serious moments yet funny moments so let me know what you think.**

**Question of the Chapter: Do you think I should add a parent for Konan?**

**Well, bye.**


	5. Chapter 5:Time Skips and Parents

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and you guys must be pissed at me for how long I've been gone. Well, you see this is what happened to me that made me disappear. I was on you tube, and I saw a Skrillex song. I never listened to him a day in my life remember that, so I listened to that song. I liked it, I listened to more then fell in love with Skrillex, now I just sit around listening to his DubStep songs. But I'm back now so hoo-rah. Let's get this goin'. It will be a time skip just so you know, since I've been gone. **

Konan's POV

It has been a month in a half, I've been hanging around Pein and his friends all of the time. Even though I do people treat me the same, but it got better since then. I smile more than I usually did. I have to say I have fallen for Pein. He changed a little, and we're all like a big happy family. Right now I'm in my Geometry class, and we were taking notes when I felt my phone vibrate. I looked down at it, and saw it was that doctor that I had. I raised my hand and asked Iruka could I leave out for a second. I picked up the phone, and he told me that he had found a lead on my parents and I could go find them after I'm done with my classes. I told him thank you and went into back into the classroom. I saw we had a couple of minutes left, and time was going really slow. I was glaring at the clock, and it just ticked slower. The bell rang and I ran out of the class. I looked around for Tobi, and saw him at the end of the hallway at his locker. I ran towards them, and I slammed his locker shut which he jumped back at. They all looked at me, as if I lost my mind.

"You okay?" Tobi asked.

"Yeah, but the doctor found a lead to were my parents are. I need you to take me." I said grabbing the back of Tobi's backpack and dragged him along.

"I have legs! I can walk perfectly!" he yelled at me, I let him go and started to run to the front door. I made it outside and saw that they were still trying to catch up with me.

"Come on, we're on a deadline people." I said to them, and they glared at me. I stood behind Sasori, and then ran to Tobi's truck. They all followed, and then we were off to the hospital. The ride was long, and I was getting irritated. Another hour passed, I started to bite my nails. We pulled up, and I jumped out of the car. They ran after me, and I went to the woman at the front desk.

"Um, hi Dr. Yami told me he had something for me." I said to her she told me to wait. I nodded and sat there waiting to be called up. I saw him step out, and he motioned for me to follow him. I did and sat down on his chair.

"Okay. Konan I actually found a lot of stuff about your parents. Like where they live, their names, and what they did. Here's the address to where they are now, and to where they used to live." he told me, I nodded and told him thank you. I went back out and they all stood up.

"I have a address to where they are now, so can we go to where they are now first." I asked them, Tobi nodded and I followed.

"So you're finally going to meet your parents. Are you nervous?" Kisame asked me.

"A little, like what if they don't like me?" I asked him, he sweat dropped at me.

"They are your parents, I doubt that they won't like you." Kakuzu said to me. I nodded and looked at the road we were on. I saw a graveyard, and Tobi stopped right here. I looked at him confused, but I looked at the address and then it dawned on me. I sighed and got up, I walked around to find my parents grave. I saw one, and it said' Here lies Kori Misuto' I stared at the grave, and then I blinked at it. Some tears started to gather in my eyes, and I let them fall. I hugged the gravestone, and then leaned back away from it. I smiled at it, and sat down just staring. I started to just talk to the grave.

"Hi dad, I'm your daughter. My name's Konan Misuto, I'm 20 years old. I didn't have any friends when I grew up, I was bullied a lot. People thought I was weird, because I have blue hair, and golden eyes. I wanted to know if I looked like you, and I don't see my mom's grave so I hope she's alive. I made some friends, they're nice. I didn't trust them as much when I first met them. I was used by a girl who I thought wanted to be my real friend, but she used me." I gave a bitter laugh, I hugged his grave again and wiped my eyes. I kissed my hand and put it to his grave. I walked away, and went back to Tobi's truck. When I got in, I looked a them.

"Did you talk to them" Itachi asked me.

"I talked to my dad, I didn't see my mom's grave. So, I'm hoping she's alive." I said handing Tobi the other address. I leaned back, and watched as all the trees went by. I saw house come into view, and it was medium sized. Tobi pulled up into the driveway, and unlocked the doors. I paused and looked at them.

"Can you guys come with me?" I asked them, they started to get out, and we walked to the front door. I knocked, and I heard small footsteps. Then, the door opened and I saw a woman she had blue hair, and golden eyes. She looked at me, and gasped. She yanked me inside with her, and sat me down. She looked at me for a long time.

"Konan." she whispered it out. I looked at her, and looked around her house.

"Why did you come and find me? I'm not a good parent, you shouldn't have come." She said looking up at me with narrowed eyes. I looked at her and saw she was serious.

"What kind of person says that? You haven't seen her in what 20 years and you still don't want to see her" Pein said to her. She looked at him, and her eyes widened when she saw him.

"You're still friends with Pein?" she asked me. I looked at her in confusion, and tilted my head.

"What do you mean? I didn't have any friends when I grew up." I told her, and she shook her head no.

"Yes you did. He was one of your best friends." she said nodding to him, I looked at Pein.

"How can I not remember this?" I asked her. She stood up, and went into a closet she pulled out some tapes, and she put one in the DVD player.

_It started and there was a small girl with blue hair and eyes playing on the floor. _

"_Konan" another voice called out, and she looked up she started to smile. They was a ginger haired boy there, and she hugged him. _

"_Who's your best friend?" Konan's mother called out. Konan smiled and pointed at Pein, then she asked Pein the same thing and he pointed at her. They started to play for a bit, and then Pein had hit Konan by accident. She glared at him, and hit him back. They started to wrestle on the floor, and she was on top. _

"_Pein got beat by a girl~" Konan sang and then she was tackled. They started to fight again, and then they stopped and just laughed. The door opened and there was a man that came inside the house. Konan smiled and ran to hug him. _

"_Mom, Dad's home!" Konan yelled out. Her mom came out and they started to talk in hushed whispers. Soon Pein had to leave, and he was gone. Konan started to clean up the mess and she sat on the couch. Her dad had picked her up, and started to tickle her, and she kept trying to get away, but she couldn't.  
VIDEO END_

"Okay I understand that we used to be friends, but that doesn't explain how I don't remember him." I told her. She pushed in another video, and it started to play.

_There was a lot of yelling and stumbling. _

"_Pein stop yelling at her." Pein's mother yelled at him. Pein was being pushed away from her, he looked livid. Konan looked afraid, and but she stood her ground. _

"_No, she can't tell me to do. She's not my mother, I don't want to have anything to do with her. No one likes her anyways she'll get over it." Pein said and Konan looked at him wide eyed before tackling him and yelling. Pein's mom started to pull them off of each other, but they rolled towards the stairs, and fell down. When they got to the end, they weren't moving none. There was yelling and panicking, and then everything stopped._

_VIDEO END_

"You see the doctor's told us that you had amnesia, and me and Pein's mother agreed to not tell you about each other so we left at different times." She explained, I looked at her with narrowed eyes. But she just looked away from me.

"Well how did she get into the orphanage, hm?" Deidara asked her.

"See, this is the part that will really make you hate me. You see your dad lost his job, and he started to grow depressed. He took it out on me at first, leaving you out of it. Then, he started to do drugs, and I started right along with him. We were running out of money, and fast. We thought of the next best thing, in order to save money we sold you to a orphanage." she said to me, and I stared at her as if she was stupid. I opened my mouth, but closed it right again. I wanted to make a remark, but I just couldn't say anything.

"I really do have a fucked up family. My mom and dad were on drugs one's dead, and I'm sure the other won't be far behind. " I said snapping my eyes to her.

"Yeah that might be true." she said standing up.

"Are you crazy? You tried to get rid of your own daughter." I said to her. She rolled her eyes, and went into her kitchen. I followed her, and glared at her.

"Oh you can leave now." she told me. I stepped away and walked out. She didn't want me, my dad sold me. Yeah, I was just a mistake then I was fine with that. I waited by Tobi's car, and they soon came out. Pein had something in his hand. He handed it to me, and it was a picture of my dad. I looked like my dad, when I frowned. But had my mother facial features. I sighed, and looked to the ground. I got inside the car, and it was silent the entire way back. We pulled back up on campus, and I got out and walked to the principles office. I knocked then I heard a muffled come in. I walked in, and waved at him. He waved back, and I sat down.

"So, any reason to why you're here?" Principle Namikaze asked me.

"I just found my parents." I whispered out, but he heard me.

"Really? Did they accept you.?" he asked, and I gave a bitter laugh.

"No. My dad's dead, and my mom is about to die, and she hates me so…" I trailed off.

"Well, maybe it was meant to be that way. You're happier now right?" he asked me, and I nodded.

"So, at least some people accept you." he told me, and I nodded. I said bye to him, and I walked out. I saw Pein was still there.

"I was going to walk you back to your room, if you were okay with that." he said to me.

I nodded and walked back to my room with him. We didn't say anything, it was kinda awkward to be alone with him. We were soon by my dorm room, and I turned to face him.

"Thanks for walking me back." I mumbled to him.

"No problem." he said. I turned around to unlock my door, and I opened it about to walk in, but he stopped me.

"Konan, I need to ask you something." Pein told me. I turned to face him, and nodded to have him continue.

"Do you want to go out tomorrow?" Pein asked looking at me. My eyes widened and I smiled a little at him.

"Sure, I would like that." I said and I turned and walked in. After I closed the door, I did a little happy dance. I went and changed my clothes, then fell asleep with a smile on my face.

**Done this is going to be a two part chapter, because this is the first half of the month that Konan fell for Pein. The next chapter will be the second part were they started to date. And in the next chapter that's when he tell her about all of it being a bet. **

**And back to that Skrillex story at the top, I never really knew how he looked so I watched a video of his, and I saw how he looked and this was my face. O.O I was in love completely. Do you like DubStep? Do you listen to Skrillex? If you do leave a comment. And review people.**


	6. Chapter 6:Being Stood Up

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto and here's part two to the last chapter. And I want to find a good Kakuzu/Hidan story so if you know one put it in the review or PM me. Let's get this goin'**.  
Konan's POV  
I was in my dorm room, watching TV and eating food. Didn't have anything to do, so might as well just look at the TV. I blinked at the joke that was supposed to be funny, but it sucked. I sighed I need something to do, I got up and went to get dressed. I pulled out some black skinny jeans and a red shirt that said 'Keep calm and break arms' in white letters. I grabbed her jacket, and pulled on some all stars. I got everything I would need, and walked out. I left out of the college, and simply walked around for a while. I walked to a park, and sat there for a while. Someone sat next to me, and it was a older man with his wife and daughter. I had smiled at the little girl when she looked this way, and she ran off.  
"Which one's yours?" I heard a voice ask. I turned my head and saw the little girl's mother talking to me.  
"None, I don't have any kids." I told her, she nodded her head. She started to talk to her husband and I felt my phone vibrate. I took it out of my pocket, and saw Tobi calling me.  
"Hello?" I asked after I answered my phone.  
"Where are you?!" I heard all of their voices call out. I pulled the phone away from my ear, because they hurt my ear.  
"I'm at the park. Why?" I asked them back.  
"You weren't in your dorm. And most of them lost their minds. I just assumed you were dead." Zetsu said and I sweat dropped a little.  
"Nice to know you care Zetsu. Why were you guys looking for me?" I asked them.  
"No reason, but stay at the park were coming to get you." Sasori said.  
"You guys don't have to do that." I told them, but they didn't respond. I looked at my phone and saw that they had hung up.  
"And you hang up in my face. That's nice." I mumbled, but I heard a laugh. I turned my head and saw the same woman who was talking to me laugh.  
"Your friends?" she asked me.  
"Yes, they were worried about where I was so, they called yelled, and hung up on me." I told her laughing a little. She smiled at me, and asked me were they coming here.  
"Yes, they are. They should be here any minute now." I said to her she nodded again.  
"Konan-Chan!" I heard a voice, and I pointed behind me signaling that they were here. She laughed along with her husband, and I saw her daughter walk over to us.  
"Do you know how worried we were Konan-Chan? You are in so much trouble." Tobi joked with me. I laughed at him, and pushed him away from me. I then remembered something.  
"Tobi, I need you to take me somewhere tomorrow." I told him.  
"Where's that?" he asked me.  
"To the mall, but its only going to be us two. I need to buy something." I told him, he nodded then a sly smirk grew on his face.  
"Are you falling for me Konan? You don't need to say we're going to the mall to get a date with me." he said with that same smirk. I blushed and then glared at him.  
"That's not it! Baka!" I yelled at him, he laughed and moved away from me. I heard laughing and turned to see that family. They were getting ready to leave, I waved bye to all of them. They waved bye back and went to their car. Tobi and I started to walk to with me yelling at him about his sick joke. I got in, and we started to talk to each other. When we got back to the school, I said bye to all of them. I got to my room, and took a shower. I fell asleep instantly, and didn't wake back up.  
NEXT MORNING  
The next morning I woke up to pounding on my door. I jumped up, and looked at my clock and saw that it was 10:00 a.m. I got up, and unlocked my door, and glared at Itachi, Kisame, and Deidara for waking me up so early. Deidara had a smile on his face looking at me, while I had a frown.  
"What?" I asked rudely.  
"Who pissed in your cereal?" Kisame asked me.  
"You did when you woke me up." I told him going back to my room, but was stopped by a hand. I turned back, and saw Itachi holding me.  
"Get washed, and dressed were going somewhere." he told me, I made a noise of annoyance but did it anyways. After finishing everything I had to do, I walked back out with them. I jumped on Deidara's back, and he stumbled but caught himself.  
"What the hell, hm!?" he exclaimed looking over his shoulder at me. I looked back down with my eyebrows raised up.  
"You wake me up this early I'm getting carried." I said lying my head on his shoulder, he shifted me and kept walking. I heard other voices, and lifted my head and saw the others.  
"Why're you carrying her?" I heard Kakuzu ask.  
"She said since we woke her up so early I have to carry her." Deidara said angrily.  
"Oh well, you'll get over it." Pein's voice rang out.  
"But I wasn't the one knocking that loud it was Kisame, yeah." Deidara said. I lifted my head slightly and looked at him.  
"You should've said that." I said sliding off of his back, and climbing on Kisame's back. It took me some time, because he's so tall. I got up there successfully though.  
"Where are we even going?" I said but it was muffled.  
"Anywhere, let's just leave this boring ass campus." Hidan said, I laid my head down again and soon I was asleep. A few hours had passed, and I was being shook awake again. I groaned and looked around my vision was hazy, I blinked a few times to clear it up. I saw them staring at me.  
"You know you talk in your sleep." Itachi told me.  
"I do?" I asked but it was raspy.  
"Yes, you said something about you getting stabbed in the back with a pipe, a crazy Tobi and self destructing Deidara." Itachi said looking at me weirdly.  
"Even I don't know what goes on in my mind." I told him sitting up a little. I noticed that I wasn't Kisame's back anymore. I looked up, and saw ginger.  
"So, how did I end up on your back?" I asked looking at the back of Pein's head.  
"Well, you have been getting tossed around by everyone." Pein told me. I dipped my head back at the way he said it.  
"That sounds so messed up." I told him sliding off his back. He looked back at me, and I think I saw the slightest tint of a blush. I looked around at where we were and saw the amusement park.  
"Let's go have some fun." Tobi said linking his arm with mine. This was going to be a fun day.  
TIME SKIP TO ABOUT 4:00  
We were now leaving the amusement park, and I still needed to go to the mall. I told Tobi and he nodded. He dropped them back off at the campus and we rode to the mall. I went into forever 21 and looked at the clothes that they had. I picked up a black skirt, and looked at it for a while. I grabbed a white tank top, and went into a dressing room. I tried it on, and realized that I looked cute. I walked out and showed Tobi, and he gave me a thumbs up.  
"Is it too much?" I asked him, and he shook his head that it wasn't. I smiled at him, and went back inside the dressing room. I took off the clothes, and went to pay for them. Tobi was waiting on me, and he paid for my things. We walked back to his car, and we went back to the school. I ran to my dorm, took another shower and got dressed. I put my black leather jacket on with the spikes in it on, and some flats. I looked in the mirror, and liked what I saw. I grabbed my phone, and walked out of my dorm room. I knew that the restaurant that Pein asked me to go with him to wasn't that far so I walked. I made it there in fifteen minutes, and I told them the reservations I had. They showed me the table, and I sat down ordering a water for now. They brought it to me, and I sat waiting on Pein to come. Five minutes passed by, and I thought he was just running late. So, I stayed a little longer. Twenty minutes went by and I started to think that I was stood up, but decided that I would stay for a few more minutes. Another ten minutes passed, and I saw all of the pitying glances thrown in my direction. I stood up, and walked away from the table leaving. I walked back to my dorm, I felt really stupid. I gave a bitter laugh, and then I looked up to the sky. It started to rain, but I didn't care. I walked up to my dorm, and took off the clothes that I just had on and went to sleep. I would really have to ask Pein why he stood me up.  
**Done and if you want know what Konan was wearing here's the URL . ?v=1302177145000 its really pretty so review if you like the story. So I lied about this being a Two parter sue me. **


	7. Chapter 7:Now Look Where You Stand

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, and this is the revealing moment of the bet. And I wanted to add Yahiko to this so he's here now. Let's get this goin'. **

Konan's POV

That next morning, I did everything I usually did. Took a shower, got dressed, made sure I had everything etc. I walked down to the café, but I passed down the hallway and saw Ishimura and Pein kissing. My eyes went wide, and I stayed there but then blinked and looked away and kept walking. It felt like something was choking the life out of me, I couldn't breathe. I went to Principle Minato's office, and knocked on his door. I heard a muffled come in, and I walked in failing to notice the other person that was there.

"Yes Konan?" Minato asked looking at me.

"You know how you said it was okay for someone's walls to break every now and then?" I asked him still breathing heavily.

"Yeah, what about it?" he responded back to me.

"I think I'm ready now." I said my voice cracking. I slid to the ground and sat there. I tried to make my sobs quieter, but I couldn't. I felt arms wrap around me, and I looked up to see Minato

"What happened?" he asked sitting next to me on his couch. I looked at him, and my eyes watered more.

"Yesterday Pein and I were suppose to go out but he stood me up, and this morning I saw him with Ishimura. That sucks for me right? But jokes on me for being so trustworthy." I said my voice completely going to a whisper at the end.

"Who's this Pein guy?" a new voice asked. I looked up, and saw another ginger, but he had brown eyes. I groaned and leaned back.

"Just what we need another ginger." I said out loud. He blinked at me, before just smiling. Minato chuckled a little, and then looked at the boy that was sitting there.

"Konan meet Yahiko. Yahiko meet Konan." Minato said. I waved and looked at him. Then, back to Minato and blinked at him.

"He just left from his other college, and he's going here. I want you to show him around, and maybe you two could be friends." Minato said, I sighed knowing I had no other way to back out of this. I nodded, and got up I looked at my reflection in his TV, and saw my eyes were red, and my usually amber eyes were dull. I pulled out my shades, and put them on.

"Well, Yahiko let's go." I told him, and he got up walking towards me. We walked out of the office, and after a few steps I had stopped and looked at him.

"We may not be friends you know that right?" I asked him. He looked confused, and realization crossed his features.

"Your friends don't hang around new people." He stated.

"What? No. I mean people here basically judge you on your appearance. And since you look the way you do, you'll probably be popular before this day is even over with." I explained to him, and he made a noise.

"I never really cared for popularity, I just want to get my degree then go on with my life. So, I'm fine with you being my only friend." he said with that same big smile on his face. I nodded, and started to walk again.

"Konan!" I heard a voice yell. I turned around and saw Pein running towards me. Every breath in my body left as it felt like I couldn't breathe again. I moved away from, them all and closer to Yahiko. They looked him up and down then their attention snapped to me.

"Where've you been all this morning?" Pein asked. I looked up and glared at him.

"That's non of your business!" I hissed out at him. I wanted to leave here, but I knew I couldn't I had to face this.

"It kinda is, I mean you're my friend so I… my bad, we should know." Pein responded. My glare got even colder at him, and he noticed. Yahiko looked down at me, and then he tilted his head at Pein and I nodded.

"I had a feeling, but its not my business to get in between anything." Yahiko said chuckling a little. He turned his attention elsewhere, and all the attention went back to us. I cleared my throat, and looked at all of them.

"Pein you asked me on a date, and then you stood me up. I went home, and I just fell asleep that night. This morning after I left my dorm, I saw you kissing Ishimura. I have one question why ask me out if you never wanted to date me?" I asked looking at him, through my shades after adjusting them. He looked down at me, and then glared at me. I didn't waver no matter how much I wanted to crawl in a hole and hide.

"I did it, because it was a bet. I didn't want you from the start. I only did everything for 10,000 yen like Sasori said he would give me, which he needs to pay, and now you can go back being the loner that no one likes." By now every person in the hallway had stopped and looked this way at me waiting on my response. I didn't say anything I simply laughed at him. After I was done, I stood up and wiped my eyes.

"You know I completely forgot about that bet. That's right that day you planned it, and said your little prices and everything I heard it. Itachi and Tobi tried to stop you, but you didn't listen. Everyone of you, minus the two Uchihas, are some sick, fucked up people. I'm not going to go cry, I'm simply going to go out through the rest of this year ignoring you all." I said excluding Itachi and Tobi. I smiled and turned to Yahiko, he nodded and we walked off. But then Hidan said something that made me lose every single nerve in my body.

"Well, at least our dad's didn't sell us to an orphanage just to buy drugs. Maybe that's why you do them." Hidan said and everyone heard it but no one commented on it. I turned around slowly, and looked at him. I walked towards him, and when I got in his face I looked at him dead in the eye. He stared back with a smirk, and everyone was waiting to see what I would say. I opened my mouth, but closed it. I was having an internal debate on whether or not to say something to him or just hit him.

"Fuck it." I mumbled cocking my hand back and punched him. He stumbled back, and I dropped all of my bags out of my hand, and started to swing at him more. He fell on the ground, and I got on top of him still hitting him in his face. He had managed to get away from under me, and he started to hit back. His hits hurt a lot, but that didn't stop me. I felt a pair of arms pull me away from him, and looked back to see Yahiko. I stayed there and glared at all of them.

"Keep your bitch on a leash." Hidan said and I got free and started to hit him again. I felt something crack, but I kept going. I wanted to ram his head to a locker, but I sopped. I got off of him myself and picked my stuff up. I turned back to look at Hidan.

"I wanted to ram your head into the locker so bad, but I'm afraid that they wouldn't drop the charges for that." I said grabbing Yahiko's hand, and led him away. He followed me, and I was going to my dorm. I paused and turned towards him, he looked down at me.

"You have morning classes?" I asked him, he shook his head.

"No I took night classes. Need my beauty sleep." he joked and the slightest smile appeared on my face. I unlocked my dorm, and went inside with him following. I went to clean my wounds, and when I finished I sat down. There was a knock on the door, and I groaned.

"Really?" I said getting back up, and unlocking it. When I opened it I saw Tobi, and Itachi. I pulled them in, and then I hugged the life out of Tobi.

"Thank you for trying to get them to stop the bet. I appreciate it really." I said to them smiling, I looked down and saw Tobi's hand.

"What happened?" I asked reaching for his hand.

"After you had left, Tobi started to yell at all of them. Deidara made a comment about it, and he punched a locker telling Deidara to shut up. Which led to him hurting his hand." Itachi explained and I stared at him.

"What?" he asked me.

"Nothing that's the longest sentence I've ever heard you say." I said to him smiling, he smirked at me and then said,' Hn." I glared at him, and he raised his hands up in a surrendering way.

"Konan where's all of your bandages?" Tobi yelled from the bathroom.

"In the first aid kit where else would it be?" I called back to him.

"Is that sarcasm I hear? Make me come out there young lady." Tobi said back, and I laughed at him. I then looked at Yahiko, and then remembered something.

"Oh yeah, Itachi that's Yahiko, Yahiko Itachi." I said to them they nodded at each other starting a small conversation. Tobi came back out, and he flopped on the couch next to me.

"Are you going to continue hanging with Pein and friends?" I asked Tobi, and he shrugged.

"Maybe not, but I should call Madara just to give them a scare." he said smirking. I nodded my head, and he picked up his phone. He put it on speaker as he called Madara.

"Hello?" Madara called out.

"Hey Madara, I need you to do me a favor." Tobi said to him.

"What is it?" Madara said back and there was a slight noise.

"You remember the girl Konan that was there for Halloween?" Tobi asked him.

"Yeah the cute bluenette, with the amber eyes." Madara stated and I looked at the phone wide eyed.

"That's the one. You see Pein and Sasori made a bet, that Pein could make her fall for him in two months. And when the bet was over, he humiliate her in front of everyone. And they did all of that just today, so how would you like to come up here around 4 o' clock and just scare them a little?" Tobi said telling him everything. There was no noise for a long time.

"I'll be there. You can count on that." Madara said then the line went dead. Tobi and I looked at each other and then started to bounce around on the couch.

"Can't wait until four now can you?" Tobi asked me, and I shook my head. I was trying to suppress a smile, but it was really hard to do so. I leaned back, and looked at the ceiling then I got a certain urge. I stood up, and walked towards my cabinet. I moved some of the things out of the way, and pulled out all of my vodka. I walked back to the living room with them, and they stared.

"You sharing that right?" Yahiko asked me, I looked at him and held out the bottle. And for the next hour or so all of us were pretty much wasted. Tobi's phone started to ring, and he picked it up.

"Hello?" he said, but drawled it out. I laughed, and he put it on speaker.

"Tobi? I'm about to pull up at the school okay?" Madara said Tobi.

"Okay!" we all called back to him, and hung up. We got up, and walked to the café holding on to each other. Tobi and Yahiko were laughing the entire way there, and Itachi was messing with my hair saying how blue it was. When we got there people noticed, but we didn't care. We kept laughing and sat at the table I usually sat at when I didn't have any friends. We heard the door open, and looked up to see Madara. Tobi and I started to laugh even more. Madara looked at us, and we just waved happily. He cleared his throat, and all of us got quiet wanting to hear.

"Excuse me may I have everyone's attention." he said loudly, and everyone stopped talking and looked at him.

"I have got some news from Tobi, my son, that some of his used to be friends used his now best friend." he stated looking at us, and Tobi started to wave his arm really fast back and forward. I laughed and caught his arm, while he smacked five with Yahiko.

"I think they're already scared." Itachi said nodding towards Pein and the rest. We turned around and saw most of them had scared faces, but Sasori, Deidara, and Pein were glaring daggers at us. We all smirked at them, and turned around. Then, turned our attention back to Madara. He looked directly at Pein's table, and I pulled out my phone to record what he was going to say.

"If either one of you talk bad about her, look at her the wrong way, even think about her the wrong way, I'm going to nail your testicles to the wall until they lose blood and turn black and dry up then they will fall off and I will cram them down your throat with a screwdriver and make you swallow them." he said seriously as his eyes turned bright red. No one said anything, and I turned to get Pein's expression and I tapped Tobi, Yahiko and Itachi. We all stifled our laughs, and got up and walked out. As soon as we left out, we all busted into laughter.

"Oh my god, most hilarious moment ever." Itachi said wiping his eyes. We waited and Madara came out. I hugged him saying thank you and he patted my head nodding. Itachi patted Madara's back, and Yahiko just introduced himself.

"Well, I have to go. I have a meeting." he said walking away.

"Bye!" I yelled to him, and he gave a wave without turning around.

"That was nice. So, what now?" Itachi asked looking at us.

"I know! Let's go-" Tobi was cut off by Deidara and Sasori walking out, along with the rest of them. We made eye contact, and they glared at us and we laughed.

"You called him?!" Kisame asked looking at Tobi and to Itachi.

"Well, Tobi did but, we told you not to do the bet anyways. I at least would expected one of my best friends to go along with it." Itachi said glaring at Kisame, and his eyes started to whirl wildly. I grabbed him, and pulled them away. I turned towards them and said, "You brought that onto yourselves. You could've backed out, but you chose to mess with me. Now look where you stand." I said with my arms up walking backwards.

**Done! I feel good and merry Christmas to you all I'll be up all night with my brother so I'm out. Review, JA NE! **


	8. Chapter 8:Disappearance(part 1)

**Disclaimer: I'm gonna go ahead and update this since I left you all hanging in the last chapter. So, here it is. **

Konan's POV

I hurriedly caught up with Itachi, Yahiko, and Tobi. Tobi and Yahiko were talking to each other about sports while Itachi was in his own world. I elbowed him, and he looked at me with a expression that I couldn't read.

"Everything okay?" I asked him, and he just kept staring at me, then he sighed.

"I don't know, I feel like something bad is going to happen." he said looking straight ahead again. I shrugged my shoulders and looked up at him again.

"I usually have that same feeling, but I don't feel anything in my gut that anything's wrong." I said smiling at him. He just gave me a small smile, and I looked at Yahiko and Tobi.

"Hey what are we gonna do today?" I asked them all.

"We have classes." Tobi said gesturing to Itachi and I. Yahiko had a face that looked really sad.

"But what am I gonna do until you guys are finished with classes?" Yahiko whined to us, we laughed and walked away from him. We heard him grunt, and he ran to catch up with us. I handed him my room key and he looked weirdly at me.

"You can stay in my room until my classes are over." I told him, and he nodded. When he left Itachi, Tobi, and I parted ways. I started to walk to Orochimaru's class, and then started to feel the bad feeling like Itachi. When I walked in, Orochimaru looked at me with an expression that scared me. I didn't show it, I just walked to my seat. I sat down, and waited for class to start.

"Since your exams are getting close, today I'm just going to give you a study guide. Everyone take one and pass it around." he said going back to his desk. When I got mine, I just skimmed through it. I knew most of the things in here, so I just kept looking through it. The rest of the class came and went easily, but Orochimaru still stared at me smirking. I steered clear of him, and walked out of the classroom. I made my way to Kurenai's class. She nodded at me with a smile, and I gave her one back.

"Today is just a free day everyone do as you please." she said sitting back down, and taking out a book. I made an origami flower, but it didn't come out as perfect as it usually did. I tried again, but the same results. I sighed and just put my head down. This wasn't right, my flowers always came out right. There was never not one flaw in them, but now there is. I sat and waited for the bell to ring, and when it did I flew out of the classroom. I walked to my next class which was Kakashi's. I knew he wouldn't show up until the last five minutes so I just slept his entire class.

TIME SKIP, BECAUSE YOU KNOW HOW CLASSES GO

It was my last period of the day, and that feeling only got worst as the day progressed on. I walked into the cafeteria, and I walked to my usual table, but surprised to see Tobi, and Itachi already there. I sat down by them, a\and put my head down. They looked at me, and said hi but I didn't respond. I looked up, and stared at them.

"You don't look to good." Tobi said stating the obvious. I blinked at him, and nodded my head.

"Are you sick?" Itachi asked me.

"I feel like it, but I don't think I am." I told them, and they looked at each other ad nodded. Next thing I know, I'm getting carried to my dorm room. I started to laugh and then there was a knock on a door. I tilted my head and saw Yahiko there, he looked at us and moved out the way. They walked in, and I was thrown on my couch.

"What happened?" he asked us.

"Konan just might be sick, but she said she feels fine." Tobi said, and Yahiko gasped dramatically.

"We must go get soup for her." Tobi and Yahiko said together grabbing their jackets.

"I wanna go with you." I said to them, they helped my up and dragged me out of my room. To say the least this was a funny sight to see, I watched as everyone watched us with amused faces. I was then tossed inside of a car, and I didn't have time to put my seatbelt on. I stared at them, and my blue hair was everywhere on my face.

"You could've gave me a warning!" I yelled at them, and they just threw a hand up at me disregarding my statement. I made a growling noise and they just kept driving. Soon, we pulled up to a store. We all got out the car, and walked inside. I told them that I was going to walk around, and to call me when they were done. They nodded and walked off, while I went to the electronic section, and started to look at their tablets, phones, Ipod, etc. And it felt like someone was watching me. I looked around, but didn't see anyone there. I sighed, and chuckled to myself a little.

"I must be going crazy." I mumbled to myself, I walked towards the back section. I kept walking looking at all of the things that they had until I saw a skateboard. I looked around, and ran to it. I put one foot on it, and I wobbled from side to side. I laughed as I almost fell, and I tried again. I put my foot on it, and I was moving but then I fell again. I got up, and kicked the skateboard away. I picked up a pogo stick I saw and started to slowly bounce around. I got the hang of it, and I was bouncing better than I was when I started. I had a smile on my face, and I didn't know I attracted some people. I looked down and gasped, people actually had stopped and looked at me. I slowed down and got off of it.

"So, this is what you wanted to do while we were gone?" I heard a voice ask. I turned around, and saw Itachi. I nodded, and smiled at him. He simply grabbed my hand and we were leaving so I could go home.  
"Hey wait. I think I left something back there." I said trying to find my phone.

"Hurry back then." Yahiko called to me. I gave a short reply, and walked back inside the store. I went to the back, and saw it on the ground. I was happy that no one took it. I picked it up, and turned around to see a guy staring at me.

"Excuse me?" I said to him.

"I'm sorry Konan." he said and I froze on the spot. I turned to face him slowly and looked at him.

"How do you know my name?" I asked him, and he just looked at me with an indifferent expression. I backed away, but I didn't get that far. I felt something cover my mouth and nose, and I was out.

"This is all because of your parents Konan." was the last thing I heard.

Yahiko's POV

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. I wondered what was taking her so long.

"Okay I'm jut gonna call her." I said taking my phone out of my pocket. I dialed her number, and it rang a couple of times before someone picked up.

"Konan what's taking you so long?" I asked her, but there was no response. I put the phone on speaker, and they looked at me.

"Konan? Are you there?" Tobi asked her into the phone. Then, there was a voice.

"If you want your friend its not going to come for free. You can attempt to find me, but you probably won't. You have two weeks, before you can ever see her again." Was all the person said then they hung up. I looked at them, and they were already stressing.

"So, where do we start?" I asked them.

"We start by telling Minato. She said he was like a dad to her so he could help her." Itachi said to me, and I nodded my head. We drove over the speed limit all the way back to the school, and ran inside. When we walked in we saw there were some kids still in the hallway. We ran to the office, bumping to a lot of people, namely the ones who used to be Tobi and Itachi's friends. I sighed, and rubbed a hand roughly down my face.

"Why the rush?" Pein asked us. I ignored him and tried to go around them, but was pushed backwards.

"I'll ask again what seems to be the problem." he asked us. Tobi didn't say anything, while Itachi whose usually calm under pressure looked to be getting irritated.

"Could you just please let us by? I doubt it concerns you of all people." Itachi hissed out, at him. They seemed taking aback by his tone, and he just glared at them harder. I pulled him back, and looked at Tobi who was oddly quiet.

"Tobi. Konan." I hissed lowly tapping my watch. He nodded, and turned his attention back to them.

"Pein. I would appreciate it if you moved out of the way. And I'm only going to say that once." Tobi said to him, and I looked at him, surprised that his usually high happy voice was this low and menacing.

"Oh, so now the little kid has balls, hm?" Deidara said to Tobi, and he directed his glare to the blonde.

"Deidara, I don't think you of all people should be saying that." He growled and forced his way through them. Itachi and I caught up to him, and started to make our way to Minato's office. We knocked quickly, and walked in. He was there along with a red haired woman.

"We have some bad news." Itachi said to Minato.

"What is it?" he said looking at us.

"Konan' s missing." I said to him, and he looked at the woman on his desk.

"You mean my Konan, blue hair amber eyes?" she asked looking at Minato.

"Yes that Konan. Where was the last place you saw her?" he asked us.

"We went to the store and when we were about to leave she said she lost her phone. Then, 10 minutes had passed and she hadn't come back yet. I called her and a man answered the phone saying that I had two weeks to see her. And we needed to pay him, but he didn't give an amount." I said still gripping my hair tightly.

"Okay, we'll start small just look for clues. Tobi, do you think you could get Madara to help?" he asked Tobi.

"Yeah I can, but I don't think he'll help us every time I need help." Tobi said to him.

"Tobi, this is Madara Uchiha. I think he's already trigger happy as it is." Minato said to Tobi.

"Tobi your dad is a nut job." Itachi said. Noticing that the red haired woman was watching him.

"Yes, miss." he said to her.

"You have the same gorgeous eyes like you mother Mikoto." she said to him.

"You know my mom?" Itachi asked her.

"Yeah she's my best friend." she said smiling.

"Oh you were that lady that she told me about. She told me about how you met him, and your whole friendship." Itachi said to her, and Tobi walked back into the room.

"I just called Madara, and his exact words were 'When I find the bastard who kidnapped her they will not be seen again, and barely recognizable'." Tobi said and we all nodded knowing that was Madara was indeed insane. Yahiko's phone vibrated and he pulled it out. He moved it in front of them, and it was a video.

"I wanted to let you know something. The price you must pay to get her back is two grand. If I don't have that in two weeks you won't see your precious Konan again. You want to see how she looks." The person said to us, and then we saw the phone by Konan's body. There were bruises everywhere and the man who had her kicked her over on her back, and everyone gasped. Her face was black and blue all over. The phone left her face, and we heard the voice again.

"Her face will only look uglier, so I hope its you're going to get my money. Tick, Tock boys." he said and the video ended. But another text message followed it right after and it said this will go viral tomorrow. We all panicked, and I started to pace again. I looked over to them and they saw my stressed look.

"Yahiko we're going to find her I promise." Itachi said. Yahiko nodded and sat down on the couch that the teacher had.

**Okay… The only reason it took me so long to update this is because my computer wanted to act really stupid so that's why its being updated so late. So, I'm sorry and one of my reviewers asked me to do a Yahiko/Konan story so let me know how you like that. **

**Weird Story Time!**

**Okay so I was with my sister the other day and we were going to McDonald's, so we were in line waiting and I was reading a funny Akatsuki story. I didn't know I was laughing loudly, and I continued to laugh. But they had a TV on, and it was a little girl on the TV and at the moment she said I got cancer. I laughed loudly, and everyone thought I was laughing at what the little girl said, and I kept reading until I looked up and saw some people looking at me. I didn't know what happened so I looked back down shrugging my shoulders. Then, my sister was next in line and the woman looked at me with a face and I just dipped my head back like 'WTF' and looked at my sister. Then, the woman looked up again at me with the same expression and I asked her was there a problem, and she told me what I did. I shook my head and told her I was reading in my phone, and she just nodded her head so I showed her the proof. My sister walked off, and I turned my head to look at her and she just stared. I told her 'If you ever look at me like that again, I will personally hurt her in the worst way. Remind you I said all of this with a smile, and I left happily eating a Spicy Chicken Sandwich. **

**So, yeah I'll probably do something like that every other day….. If I remember -.-'.**

**JA NE!**


	9. Chapter 9:Disappearance Pt 2

**Disclaimer: Here's your next chapter and a notice that will let you know what's going on with my updates. But let's have a chapter first. **

Konan's POV

I woke up to darkness, I couldn't see a thing. I tried to push myself up, but it hurt and I whimpered in pain.

"I see your awake, Konan." a voice said, and I attempted to move away but I was held in place.

"Now don't do that. I just need something from someone, and if I do get it then I'm fine." the unknown voice said again.

"Who are you?" I whispered out.

"Let's just say I'm a friend of your mother and father's, they're in debt." the voice said to me. I heard footsteps and I moved backwards away from the person.

"Don't move away, and I'm going to take the blindfold off. But I need you to look at the camera for me." the person said, I nodded and I felt the cloth being untied. Soon, the cloth dropped, and when I looked up I saw a man who looked to be in his mid 30's he had gray hair, and his eyes where hazel. I blinked at him, and looked around and saw the camera.

"Now Konan, just say some things to your friends." the man said to me. I looked at the camera and sighed.

"Itachi, Yahiko, Tobi please come find me. If you don't I just might end up dead, but if I do die here I want to say thank you for trying to be my friend. Even the people who chose to use me, I still hate you, yes, but thanks for trying." I said staring blankly at the wall.

"Good, now remember boys your two weeks is shortening very fast. I suggest you hurry." the man voice said, and I felt a hand clasp around my throat. I started to gasp for breath, but black dots were already forming around my eyes. I passed out just as he let go of my neck, and one thought was in my mind. _'Please save me.'_

-MEANWHILE-

Yahiko jumped up when the video was shut off, and walked out off the classroom. Itachi and Tobi followed him out and so did Pein and his friends. Outside of the classroom, Yahiko was pacing with Itachi and Tobi trying and failing to calm him down.

"I can't calm down! We have nine days, and this isn't the easiest thing to do. How in the holy hell are we suppose to get two grand guys?" he asked them still running his hands through his hair roughly. Pein and his friends came out and looked at them.

"So you weren't going to tell us that she was kidnapped?" Kakuzu asked them.

"None of you even care. Why are you even out here?" Tobi asked them all.

"Well, she was our friend and she stated in the video." Kisame said looking at Itachi.

"Which if you noticed she said 'she still hates you' I don't think that qualifies as friends." Itachi said looking at them like they were stupid.

"Kami, could you guys please, oh I don't know, _leave. _We can find her on our own." Yahiko said to them.

"You met her just the other day, how could you possibly care about her?" Pein asked him, leaning on a locker. Yahiko simply glared at him, and narrowed his eyes.

"More than you ever did clearly." he growled out at him. Pein looked up and glared at him.

"Okay can we not do this here?" Tobi asked them. They looked at him, and Yahiko turned around. Tobi sighed of relief when they didn't argue anymore.

"So, how the hell we gonna find the bitch?" Hidan asked them.

"Maybe we could give out fliers. **Yeah because everyone knows or cares about Konan, Dumbass." **Zetsu said to himself, but it led to an argument. Tobi's phone rung, and he walked away going to answer it. No one said any words when he walked away form the group. Itachi sighed and looked around the hallway, not really wanting to be here with them.

"You're really not going to speak to us are you?" Kisame asked Itachi. Which led to Itachi snap his eyes up to him, and Kisame just stared.

"I don't have a reason to want to talk to any of you." Itachi said simply.

"Itachi we've been friends since elementary school. Why let something like this mess it up?" Kisame told him.

"Excuse me, but you were the one who chose to go along with the bet. If you would have backed out like me, then you wouldn't be in said situation." Itachi growled out. They all heard footsteps and turned their heads to see Tobi come back.

"Okay Madara said he probably found the place where she's at. We'll go to find it tonight, be prepared, only dark colors. And no being late." Tobi said, but he directed his gaze at Pein when he said the last thing. They walked away from the other group. They walked to the café, and sat at the table that Konan would usually sit at with them. They didn't say anything to each other, they just stared at each other. Then, Yahiko's phone rung he pulled it out and saw Konan's number.

"What the hell do you want?" he growled into the phone.

"Wow someone's angry aren't they?" the man's voice came through the phone.

"What the hell do you want?" Yahiko repeated.

"Nothing really just thought I'd see how your collecting was going?" the man said to Yahiko.

"Bastard." Yahiko growled into the phone.

"Well, you talk to me like that I'm not the one who'll have to watch their friend die will I?" the man asked and then he hung up. Yahiko pulled the phone away from his ear slowly. His grip on the phone was tight, and he looked like he was going to break the screen. Itachi got up, and took the phone away from his hands.

"We need to find her now, I can't wait any longer." Yahiko said, as he got up. He walked out, and Tobi whistled loudly. It caught everyone's attention as they looked over at him. He cupped his hands over his mouth and said," You guys coming or what we don't have all day." And they walked out of the café.

TIME SKIP

"Yeah, Madara. You on your way? Okay bye." Tobi said into his phone. They all turned their heads, and looked at him.

"He said to meet him at a gas station, so Yahiko we're gonna need two cars this time." Tobi told him. Yahiko nodded and walked to his car with half of Pein's friends following him. The others followed Tobi and Itachi. They started to drive, with Yahiko trailing Tobi the entire way. By the time they got there Madara was waiting outside of his car. Tobi rolled his window down at Madara and looked at him then to Pein's friends.

"Why did they come?" he said nodding his head at them, and Tobi told him why.

"Alright then, follow me, and I'll show you the warehouse." Madara said going back to his car. They all went over the speed limit to get to the warehouse, and when they made it, it was night time. They all exited the car , and looked at the warehouse suspiciously. Madara walked to his car, and he opened the trunk.

"Pick one." he said putting on a bullet proof vest, and looking at his guns. He took two pistols, and a A.K. The rest of them, just followed his lead, and put on a bullet proof vest, and picked out the guns they wanted. They looked for an entrance, and Madara told them a plan before they walked in.

"Okay I wish you all luck, and I don't want you to get hurt. So, let's go in here and get Konan back." Madara said to them. They nodded, and Itachi picked the lock so they could get in. When they walked in it was dark, and there were dim lights. They heard whimpering, and they tried to follow the noise.

"Konan, I don't think your friends are coming to save you." the man said to her, and they was another whimper. Madara aimed his gun at the man's head, and shot. We saw him fall over, and then there was a thundering of footsteps.

"Spread out, get Konan and we all get out of here." he said to them all and they did as they were told. They all silently prayed that they would get out of there alive.

**So, yeah that's it and guess what? MY BIRTHDAY IS COMING UP. WOOOOHOOOOO! Its on the 22****nd**** yeah in the middle of the week. I hate that it's on a Wednesday though. Anywho, I'll be 15. I'm going to the Anime Blues Remix Winterfest on the 18****th****. **

WEIRD Story TIME

Okay so I was at Kroger's with my daddy. I was listening to Skrillex, and when I was humming it I ended up screaming call 911 now like in his song. And I scared a old lady. I don't think she knew it was me, so I ran as fast as I could away from her. Then, when I got by my daddy he asked me why I was running, which I responded by saying 'I got lost.' So, moral of the story don't listen to Skrillex out in public.

_**JA NE! (In a sexy deep Obito voice!)**_


End file.
